


More Than His Heart

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post <i>The Mummy</i>, Rick takes Evie on the most important date of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



> Written for my [CottonCandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, Square: _date_.

Evelyn had been through a great deal over the last few weeks, but she was pretty sure that being kidnapped by her boyfriend was the strangest thing of all.

“Rick…”

“No, Evie,” his soft voice said against her ear as his arm came around her front to keep her close to him on the horse. “I’ve put a lot of work and nerves into this and you are keeping that blindfold on until we reach our destination.” He kissed the top of her head. “It’s a good surprise, love, I promise. You’ll like it.”

Well, he hoped that she would like it. He didn’t have a lot of experience of wanting and being with only one girl for the rest of his life was a daunting thought. Except that this was Evie and he couldn’t imagine living the rest of his life without her. When she was taken by Imhotep to be sacrificed, it felt like a part of himself was being torn out of him.

“Can’t you at least take the blindfold off?”

“And have you lose the battle with your curiosity and open your eyes to ruin the surprise,” Rick said good-naturedly. “I’m sorry love, but I don’t think so.”

“Payback is a bitch, you know, love.”

Rick tsked at her and pretended to be shocked. “Where does such a well-bred English and Egyptian lady learn such gutter language, Evelyn Carnahan. I am shocked.”

“Any woman who spends anytime listening to you and Jonathan during any kind of gambling match or trying to keep my brother from going on yet another foolish quest sometimes learns three or four new languages.”

“Your sainted elder brother is the reason I have to get involved in so many altercations to keep him from losing his head or having his legs broken.”

“At least we would know where he was at nights,” Evie grumbled, shifting on the horse again.

“He’s going to have to start taking responsibility for his own actions sometime soon, Evie. He’s a big boy and your older brother. He should look out for you instead of the other way around.”

“Jonathan looks out for me and gets me out of bad situations.” Rick’s silence spoke volumes on that. “Oh, all right, sometimes those situations he’s had to get me out of I wouldn’t have been there in the first place if it wasn’t for my brother.”

“You’re his sister and not his keeper, Evie. He takes far too much for granted with you and takes advantage of your gentleness.”

Evie grumbled. “You know, the best way to ruin an outing that is such a lovely surprise is to talk disparaging about your girlfriend’s brother.”

“You’re right and I apologize for getting your back up, love.” He kissed her hair again. “But we’re just about there and you’ll be grateful for the blindfold keeping it a surprise.”

“I’m going to trust you on this, Rick.”

“You trust me to keep you safe and to cherish you. Trusting me with a surprise for you should be even easier.”

She laughed. “You sure have quite a way with words for an American.”

“I think that’s it’s this tiny Egyptian girl that I can get out of my head. She must be rubbing off on me.”

“How much have I rubbed off on you?” Evie’s voice took on a sly tone.

“Oh hell no. No, we are not having this discussion right now. We are not going to madly running around in the desert again just because you think that there is something that you can do better than those scholars that you’re always fighting with. This is a special day and nothing with mummies or scarabs or ancient curses are going to intrude on this. If I can’t talk about Jonathan today, then you can’t talk about any of that today.” He slowed his mount to a stop. “Besides, we’re here.”

He swung down to the sand and then reached up to bring Evie carefully down to his side.

“Keep the blindfold on for just a few more seconds,” he instructed as he swept her up in his arms and walked for a few moments. When he reached the spot he wanted to be at, he carefully moved his hand to take off Evelyn’s shoes while he was holding her. Once her shoes were removed, he set her gently down again.

“Now, you can take off the blindfold.” He was smiling because he knew that Evelyn was going to love this.

“Oh,” she whispered. “Oh, my.”

She was standing on a large piece of Nile blue material that felt soft and luxurious beneath her feet. To the left, the Nile flowed lazily along her banks and the blue material seemed to stretch all of the way from where she stood to the banks of the river. When she looked to the left, there were several feet of green material that seemed just as luxurious and stretched down to end at one of the old temples that she had spent many years researching and talked to Rick about them all of the time. A little ways back behind them to where the horse was, another piece of material, this time red and circular had several cushions and different covered dishes to experiment with arranged upon it. In the large jar next to the food, there seemed to be at least four bottles of something staying cold.

“Rick,” she breathed. “Rick, this is beautiful. What is all of this?”

For the first time since he had asked Ardeth to help him with this, Rick felt a little nervous. What if she didn’t like it? What if it was too soon?

“It occurred to me that our courtship was a little unorthodox, Evie. We were thrown together and then you almost died on me –“

“He could have killed you, too, Rick.”

“Yes, but that wouldn’t have mattered as much to me as losing you would,” He swallowed, stepping closer and stroking her cheek with his hand. “All I’ve been able to think about since that time was that you could have died and there would have been so much that we would never be able to. So, I wanted to do something special for you. I wanted to show me how much you mean to me.”

“I know how much I mean to you,” Evelyn assured him. “You make me know all about that every day we spend together.”

“Yeah, but there is still one thing that’s missing and has been missing.” He met her eyes a little nervously as he went to one knee in front of her. “Evelyn Carnahan, I love you more than my own life and you matter more to me than any of my guns. You know how to make me laugh when I don’t think I can laugh again, and you’re willing to just sit with me when the nightmares of the war attack me in the night.” He swallowed and then held a ring up to her. “Evelyn Carnahan, will you be my wife?”


End file.
